Bakugan Battle Brawlers: A New Friend and Destiny
by Mimzy94
Summary: This is an altered version of season one. A tomboy named Mimzy life changes whent he random cards started raining everywhere. Her past will be revealed to why she was left at the orphanage and discover her true idenity and her destiny awaits. I don't own Bakugan. Also I need some OC's to do more of my story. So go to this account to send in your OC's "Danny the Man".
1. Chapter 1: The New Brawler and Bakugan

Bakugan Battle Brawlers

**Chapter 1: The New Brawler and Bakugan**

This story is about a young tomboy named Mimzy. She loves to skateboard with her boyfriend and loves to play Bakugan. But her life changed when these random cards started raining down everywhere. 6 months later….

Felisha: "Hey you!"

A kid named Felisha yelled at our 13 year-old tomboy Mimzy lying on the grass on a hill. She heard Felisha as she was sitting up to gaze at the glistening ocean and a high cliff above the rough jagged rocks with the waves hitting them with tremendous force. Mimzy then got up off the grass and turned around to see the little 12 year-old that looked like a sister to Mimzy, with the copper penny colored hair with a bunch of freckles across her face, along with braces and a round shaped pair of glasses. Mimzy stood there surprised to see what her friend Felisha wanted to show her. It was her own talking bakugan, she had finally gotten her own bakugan partner. The bakugan was Ventus, the wind attribute, the bakugan then popped open and introduced himself and said his name was Leviathan. He was very sincere and honest like Gorem. Mimzy was happy for her friend but also jealous at the same time cause she herself doesn't have a bakugan of her own yet and everyone she knew had a talking bakugan of their own. After Felisha left to go home, she walked over to the park and sat down at the edge of the fountain and held something close to her that was resting around her neck. She then felt something odd disturbing the peace around her. All of a sudden a bright light in the sky blinded Mimzy, and she soon sees a blurry figure covered by a dark aura, she then returned to reality and fell into the fountain. She then got up out of the water gasping for air and she stepped out of the fountain with her whole upper half of her body dripping down. She then noticed a towel laying on the bench close by to the fountain. She then grabbed the towel and started drying herself. After she was done she climbed up an oak tree close by to the fountain and sat down on one of its branches and watched people walking by unknown that Mimzy was watching them in the tree close by. Then two of the Battle Brawlers Dan Kuso and Runo Misaki were about to walk past the fountain when suddenly the bright light from earlier appeared and made Mimzy faint falling onto the ground, and in one of her hands held a bakugan. Dan and Runo then hear a loud thud and started to look around to figure out what made the noise only to find Mimzy lying on the ground unconscious. Runo then let out a loud gasp and ran towards Mimzy as did Dan. They then helped the unconscious Mimzy up and carried her to Runo's family café. Mimzy then starts waking up in an unfamiliar room, then she starts to feel something in her hand. She then pulls her hand out from under the covers and opens her hand to only find a Pyrus bakugan in her hand (Pyrus: fire attribute). She then smiled that she finally got her own bakugan. The bakugan then woke up and opened himself up to see his surroundings. He then notices our Mimzy and began to introduce himself.

**Leonidas: **my name is Leonidas and I want to become your partner.

**Mimzy: **nice to meet you Leonidas, I'm Mimzy and I would love to be your partner.

Leonidas then jumped and rested himself on Mimzy's shoulder. She was happy that she has her own talking bakugan, then the door opened as Runo came walking in to check on how Mimzy was doing along with her Haos Tigrerra on her shoulder.

**Runo: **" You gave us quite a scare when we found you."

She then sat down on the bed with Tigrerra jumping onto Mimzy's lap then notices Leonidas on Mimzy's shoulder and pretended not to notice him.

**Mimzy: **"Thank you Runo. My name is Mimzy and it's a pleasure to finally meet you in person."

**Runo:** "Guess you know about the Battle Brawlers then." She giggled "There are some clothes you can have that I don't need any more laying on the chair next to the bed, I'll be downstairs waiting if you need anything else ok."

Runo then left the bedroom and let Mimzy do her own business.

**Tigrerra: "**I'm glad that your ok Mimzy."

Mimzy then turned around finding Tigrerra on the bed. It surprised Mimzy that Tigrerra wasn't with Runo. Mimzy then started to put on the clothes Runo had left for her. A black sleeveless shirt with a unique rose design on it, a gray jacket with the QuickSilver logo on the back and a smaller one on the front, then a pair of denim shorts reaching the top of her knee cap, and a pair of vans. She then grabbed Tigrerra and put her on the opposite shoulder of Leonidas. Mimzy then went down the stairs to the café to meet Runo not knowing that Dan and Drago were there too. Mimzy then held out her hands for the bakugan to land in. She then handed Tigrerra back to Runo while Leonidas stayed on her shoulder not wanting to get off. Runo then introduced Dan and Drago to Mimzy and said hello. Mimzy then introduced herself and Leonidas and everyone said hi, but Leonidas didn't greet back.

**Dan: **"Not much of a talker huh?"

**Mimzy:** "He is new and still not use to other humans yet other than me."

Suddenly Dan's Bakupod rang and he answered the called onl to find out it was Marucho calling to find out what happened earlier, then suddenly Runo and Mimzy come walking over to listen to what Marucho had to ask them about.

**Marucho:** "So how is that brawler doing since you found her?"

Marucho asked then Preyas asked the samething covering the whole screen.

**Dan: **"She's fine nothing serious was wrong."

Dan then notices Runo and Mimzy were crowding around him, then Mimzy introduced herself and Leonidas. Marucho then got suspicious about Mimzy's bakugan but didn't show any expressions to show his suspicion to the others.

**Marucho:** "Well I'm glad to meet you guys, listen to this from what I learned about our friend Mimzy. She is actually lives at an orphanage and she…never got adopted, and since then she has been living in the orphanage all her life."…"I'll call back in a little bit guys."

When Marucho signed of Mimzy started to explain that she was left at the orphanage since she was five months old and ever since then the only thing she could remember was that she had been wearing this crystal necklace she was left at the orphanage and her birthday: December 1. Dan and Runo then realized that her birthday was only a week away. Then Dan's Bakupod started ringing again and it was Marucho again calling back to tell everyone the good news.

**Marucho: **"My parents said it was ok to adopt you Mimzy. We will come and get you tonight ok…big sister?"

Marucho said and then smiled and hung up. Dan and Runo were very happy for Mimzy and decided to make Mimzy and Leonidas official members of the Battle Brawlers. She was now the happiest person in the world. She then said good bye to Dan and Runo running out the door and headed back to the orphanage to get her things ready for Marucho's family to arrive.


	2. Chapter 2: A New Life and A New Problem

Bakugan Battle Brawlers

**Chapter 2: A New Life and A New Problem**

It had been three days since Mimzy was adopted by Marucho and his family. Her appearance has changed also, from long brown hair to boy short hair with golden highlights and her choice of different clothes still acts and dresses like a tomboy and best of all Marucho and Preyas have been training Mimzy and Leonidas so they can be better brawlers since they were made official members of the Battle Brawlers. But for Mimzy she was still uncertain of something. When she got the first vision she had the visions became more frequent in her dreams. Only Leonidas and Kato knew of this happening. It was a nice Wednesday afternoon when Kato came in to tell us that Runo and Dan were here to see them. Kato then left and brought Runo and Dan to the main living room on the top floor of Marucho and Mimzy's huge home.

**Mimzy:** "hey guys what do you need?"

She asked as all their bakugan gathered on the table. With Leonidas more friendly he can now socialize with the other bakugan.

**Dan: **"hey Leonidas is more friendly, cool! Anyway we came here to tell you guys about this new brawler and he is sending other peoples bakugan to a place called the Dom Dimension. Drago says it's a place where bakugan are sent to their final resting place-" then Drago interrupted

**Drago:** "it's a place from which you can never return from!"

Then Leonidas started acting a little weird when they mention the Doom Dimension.

**Marucho:** "Then this guy is going to ruin the game, we have to stop him before anymore bakugan get sent to the Doom Dimension!"

Everyone agreed with Marucho, but Mimzy kept thinking about her friends Felisha and Leviathan, she had to go make sure that they were ok.

**Mimzy:** "Leonidas let's go."

Leonidas then jumped into Mimzy's hand and had put him in the front pocket of her jean vest for Leonidas to ride in.

**Runo: **"Where do you think you're going?"

**Mimzy:** "I just have to go check something that's all."

**Dan: **"then were coming with you!"

Dan said as the others and their bakugan followed. With that Kato then lead the brawlers outside and wished them a good luck. The brawlers are just running the life out of their hearts making them really exhausted when they finally approached in front of Felisha's house. Mimzy then knocked on the door hoping someone would answer the door. The door opened and it was Felisha's mom that had answered the door.

**Felisha's Mom: **"Mimzy! Good to see you and what brings you and your friends here?"

**Mimzy: **"I came to check on Felisha that's all."

Felisha's mom then let them inside the home and went up stairs to get Felisha and let her know that her friends are here to see her. She then came running down the stairs along with her bakugan Leviathan.

**Felisha: **"Mimzy!"

**Mimzy: **"Oof! Its good to see you and Leviathan are still together."

**Felisha: "Why would you worry for?" ( along with a confused look on her face)**

Mimzy then started to explain from what she was told to Felisha.

**Felisha: "**Oh no that is horrible, I'll make sure to be on the look out for him ok"

Mimzy now relieved that her friend was ok and they all headed back to the mansion to relax. After lunch they pulled up the video chat room to see what has been going on with the other brawlers.

**Julie: **"Hi Danny!" she said then noticed Mimzy among the others. "who's the girl?" as did Alice ask the same question.

Marucho, Dan, and Runo started to explain the story was with Mimzy.

**Julie: **"that is so cool, but has she ever brawled before?"

**Mimzy: **"Only a few times, but none against any of you guys except for Marucho and Preyas who have been training me and Leonidas." She smiled and walked over to an open window and held her necklace in her hands close to her. 'To think we are battling for the bakugan, I just don't want to worry so much' she thought to herself. Then Mimzy's crystal started to glow and soon gets another vision. The vision showed a evil bakugan covered by a dark aura and then it speaks and says "Your from the Doom Dimension, and I should know I was trapped there for eons. I need a general for my army and I want you join us and become that general. What'ya say?" then the vision fades away as does the light from her necklace. She then felt light head and dizzy and was on her knees with her hand holding her head in pain.

**Alice: **"Mimzy!" she saw Mimzy on her knees with Leonidas trying to help out his partner. The other brawlers then saw Mimzy on her knees freaked out from the vision she just had. They then ran to her aid and help her up.

**Julie: **"What just happened?" she asked as she was the only one not paying attention to what was happening.

**Leonidas: **"This has gone far enough Mimzy! You need help!"

**Mimzy: **"Fine by me Leo"

Leonidas then started to explain to everyone what has been happening to Mimzy the past few days. The then knew something was going on with Mimzy since Monday when she had the dizzy spell. They now knew what had to be done, they had to find out about the visions Mimzy was having.

Hey Leonidas here after telling the others about what has been happening to Mimzy and they are now determined to find out why she is having them, but it will have to wait cause we have a party to set up and Mimzy cannot find out about it so Preyas comes up with an idea that will help the set up for Mimzy's birthday party. Bakugan Brawl! Catch ya later!


	3. Chapter 3:Mimzy and the Bakugan have fun

Bakugan Battle Brawlers

**Chapter 3: Mimzy and the Bakugan have some Fun**

4 days went by since the brawlers found out about Mimzy's visions. But nothing was gonna ruin this day cause its Mimzy's 14th birthday today and the brawlers have their bakugan keep Mimzy busy while they set up the party they've been planning since the day after they first met Mimzy. So Preyas had an idea that will keep Mimzy busy for a while was, a walk on the beach. But what Preyas didn't know was that they wouldn't be walked to the beach. Mimzy then got her skateboard and gear along with a small basket for the bakugan to ride in. as they head towards the beach we return to the five brawlers setting up the party. As Mimzy and the bakugan arrived at the beach, a shadowed figure in the distance starts chuckling at Mimzy and disappears. Mimzy and the bakugan then left the beach after about two hours being gone and headed home. The party was set and ready and just in time to cause Mimzy had just gotten back from the beach. Kato then brought Mimzy inside along with the bakugan still awake except for Preyas who was pooped out from earlier. Preyas then woke up to the loud noise when the others said "surprise" as they brought her to a very decorative room and Mimzy then knew that she had very trust worthy friends always by her side. Later that night Mimzy was in her new nightgown that she had gotten from Julie and walked out to the balcony just outside the room and stared at the night sky and stars. She then walked over to her bed and fell asleep.

Hey everyone Mimzy here, after about four months we find out about what is happening to the world of Vestroia and try to find and protect the Infinity Core before this creep Naga gets to it. so we head over to Julie's part of the world to look for the Infinty Core, but while we're there this unknown brawler comes out of hiding and says he may know about my past. It seems risky but I have to go with my gut and battle him to find if he is telling the truth or not. Let's go Leonidas. Bakugan Brawl! See ya soon.

sorry guys if the chapter was too short for any of you. I had trouble trying to make it longer but this is all I could come up with. I promise that the rest of the other chapters will be longer than this. and remember to read and review my story and see what you think of it.


	4. Chapter 4: Marduk

**Bakugan Battle Brawlers: A New Friend and Destiny**

**Chapter 4**

4 months later… As time went by the brawlers have learned about Vestroia's destruction and Naga's plan on using the Silent and Infinity Cores to rule the world. So after having a talk with Julie saying that the Infinity Core maybe somewhere deep in Bakugan Valley outside her home town of Bayview. So the brawlers decide to head over there and start the search there to find any clues to where it is. After arriving in the valley and meeting Julie there she began guiding the brawlers to the cave she found.

As they travel deeper into the cave Julie and Runo began to argue about something that didn't seem interesting enough for Mimzy to get involved. When she finally had enough of the yelling she was just about to get them to stop when suddenly Runo let out a loud yell. This echoed throughout the whole cave and the bats that lived deep within the cave came flying out of the darkness. This made Marucho, Runo, Julie, and Dan freak out and the four began to run around like crazy until all four slammed into an oddly shaped rock (door). The rock then falls forward with the four brawlers still on and it reveals an unknown room with different colored lights illuminating the room.

**Drago: This is it!**

Suddenly the five brawlers' bakugan (minus Mimzy and Alice) began glowing and they headed towards the light in the center of the room and the brawlers were then blinded by the bright light for a moment and then suddenly find themselves floating above Vestroia. Back in reality Mimzy and Alice watch the others as they are reacting to what they are seeing. The brawlers soon come back into reality and began talking about what they saw. Mimzy was confused of what had just happened to her friends and why she didn't see what they were seeing.

Suddenly they begin to hear the ground shaking and rocks were falling. They soon realize that the cave was collapsing and everyone made a run for the entrance. They made it out of the cave just before the entrance to the cave collapsed. After everyone got their bearings back together a thought came to Shun's mind.

**Shun: That was weird. But what got my attention was that if Mimzy does have a bakugan and I can understand that Alice didn't see since she doesn't have a bakugan, is that why didn't Mimzy see what we saw of Vestroia's destruction?**

**Mimzy: I wondered the same thing Shun.**

**Drago: Don't really know why. But I'm sure the truth will reveal itself when the time is right.**

Suddenly an unknown brawler with a brown cloak on appeared behind the brawlers.

**Unknown brawler: You brawlers really don't know why your friend didn't see what you saw, that's pathetic.**

**Mimzy: Why don't you just keep that mouth shut before I knock your teeth out for calling my friends pathetic! (She began cracking her knuckles in case she had to throw a punch)**

**Leonidas: Easy Mimzy.**

**Shun: Who are you anyway and why are you here?**

**Unknown brawler: Well for the girl and her bakugan of course. And if you want to know why she didn't see what you all saw then we will brawl for the answer. What do you say Brawlers?**

**Dan: Fine we accept the challenge! Lets beat this guy and - (**Mimzy then walked in front of Dan before the brawl could start**)**

**Mimzy: Dan no. This is my fight.**

**Marucho: Are you sure sis? There's no data on this brawler and you still want to take him on?**

**Mimzy: That's right my little brother. I need to do this and find out how and what he knows about me. And this is what all that training you and Preyas gave me and Leo is worth. Nothing you guys do is gonna stop me from doing this brawl.**

**Preyas: Well let's hope he doesn't have a DOOM CARD!**

**Mimzy: Don't worry Preyas I won't let him send any of my bakugan to the Doom Dimension. I can promise you that.**

**Unknown brawler: are you all done with your yapping and stuff cause I'm getting bored here.**

**Mimzy: Oh. You won't be bored by the time this brawl is over and I win. Leonidas and I will be your toughest opponents you have ever faced!**

**Everyone: Field Open!**

As the cards began glowing time was beginning to stop and soon a bright light engulfed everyone. When the light disappeared they were in a different dimension that is perfect for brawling.

**Unknown brawler and Mimzy: Gate Card Set!**

**Preyas: Alright Mimzy this is what all that training can do to pay off in your brawling.**

**Mimzy: Thanks Preyas. By the way you never told us your name.**

**Unknown brawler: The name is Marduk. And I'll go first. Bakugan Brawl! Darkus Laserman Stand!**

Marduk's bakugan landed on Mimzy's gate card.

**Mimzy: Ok Marduk let's get my game on! Gate Card Set! (**She jumped high up in the air and threw the gate card and it lands next to Marduk's gate card on the left side of it**. **When she landed gracefully back onto solid ground she reached for a red and gold bakugan and throws it like you would to skip a rock in the water**) Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Pyrus Monarus take flight! (**Her humanoid butterfly lands on the gate card she had just set)

**Dan: What is she doing!? She is supposed to battle the bakugan not try to avoid it!**

**Tigrerra: Dan she knows what to do. If this is her way of battling a brawl then we can't force her to change. Besides didn't you see her smirk before she threw down the gate card? She's got few tricks up her sleeves.**

**Shun: Tigrerra is right she is strategizing.**

**Marduk: Ok then. Bakugan Brawl! Darkus Mantris stand! (**The bakugan was thrown onto the gate card Mimzy's Monarus is on**) **

**Computer: **_**Pyrus Monarus 320 g's; Darkus Mantris 340 g's Battle commence.**_

**Ability Card Activate: Marionette! (**The bakugan then shot out two purple beams and brought Laserman onto the same gate card the battle would take place**) Now destroy that butterfly!**

**Computer:**_** Pyrus Monarus 320 g's; Darkus Mantris and Laserman combined equals to 680 g's**_

**Julie: Now that's a lot of power!**

Mimzy then smirked and then threw out her hand.

**Mimzy: Gate Card open! "Power Swap" This gate card switches the g-power between two or more bakugan on the card so you pretty much walked right into that one.**

The two g-powers were then switched and Mimzy's Monarus won the gate card.

**Dan: Whoa! That was a good move there.**

**Drago: It was a great move Dan. Let's hope she keeps it up.**

**Marduk: You got lucky. Gate Card Set! Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand, Darkus Vladitor arise from your dark slumber.**

His bakugan was humanoid but dressed in dark purple armor and spiky red and black hair.

**Mimzy: His power is big but not big enough to win. Bakugan Brawl! Pyrus Tuskior stand! And Ability Card activate: Slamming Trunk!**

The elephant like bakugan's trunk suddenly grew and slammed it at Vladitor and won that gate card even though he was on a different gate Card and Vladitor glowed purple and reverts back into a sphere and he lands at Marduk's feet. He then picked him up and he pops open.

**Vladitor: That was a lucky move but now let's get some payback!**

**Marduk: Couldn't agree more Vladitor. (**Vladitor then closes himself back into his sphere form and ready to be put in the next battle**)Bakugan Brawl! Darkus Vladitor arise.**

Vladitor then lands on Mimzy's first gate card when the brawl first started.

**Mimzy: Well at least he is on the card that will win this brawl for me. Leo you ready buddy?**

**Leonidas: As I'll ever be Mimzy!**

Mimzy then grabbed Leonidas with just her first two fingers and suddenly jumped into the air again. She then brought her arm across the right side of her face still holding Leonidas with her two fingers and threw him at an incredible speed.

**Mimzy: Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Pyrus Leonidas, light the sky!**

As she descends down Leonidas appeared out of a flaming ball of fire as his humanoid body but still held some features of a dragonoid with claws for his hands and feet with some gold coloring to it and his wings are separate from his arms and his tail was slim and long with a gold arrow tip at the end of his tail. By the time he appeared on the field Mimzy had finally touched solid ground she just stared in amazement at her guardian bakugan.

**Leonidas: (**he turned around and got down on one knee and held out his hand towards Mimzy.**) Mimzy it would be an honor if you were here on my shoulder for the final battle. So hop on Mimzy. (**Mimzy smiled at her guardian and she then quickly got into the palm of his hand and as he stood back up and placed Mimzy on his head so she could be comfortable and not fall off)

**Mimzy: Alright Leo, it's time to finish this! Ability Card Activate: Alpha Blast!**

Mimzy then held on to one of Leoniadas's horns as he shot himself into the sky. Then a blue electric energy ball formed in his mouth and shot out a blue beam at Vladitor and he was defeated. Leonidas slowly descends back down and lets Mimzy off and he glows red then reverted back into a sphere and returned to Mimzy's hand and the battle field quickly disappeared and time started moving again. Suddenly Mimzy was nearly knocked down by Marucho ramming into her waist and giving her a big hug.

**Marucho: You did it Mimzy you won your first official brawl!**

**Mimzy: Thanks little brother. But if it wasn't for you and Preyas training us I don't think we could have done it.**

**Marduk: Now I know why you're different Leonidas. You are from the Doom Dimension just like Vladitor.**

**Vladitor: I should know because I was trapped there for eons!**

**Mimzy: What! That can't be. Leo their just lying right?**

**Vladitor: I need a general to lead my army Leonidas. Would you consider joining us and become my general to rule the world with Master Naga?**

**Leonidas: …**

**Marduk: We will give you some time to think about the offer. And you Mimzy are very unique because you were created by the Six Legendary Warriors of Vestroia. Which means you could be a problem to Master Naga's plan. But I will deal with you some other time. Bye-Bye.**

With that Marduk left the very confused Battle Brawlers in Bakugan Valley.


	5. Chapter 5: Leonidas's Origins

**Bakugan Battle Brawlers: A New Friend and Destiny**

**Chapter 5**

After the battle Mimzy had with Marduk and the secrets he told have left the brawlers in the dark. As they are riding in Marucho and Mimzy's private jet heading back to Wardington with Julie coming along with them are sitting around in a small circle with the bakugan in the middle they begin to discuss about what Marduk said.

**Mimzy: It can't be true! Leo born in the Doom Dimension it ain't even possible! Leo is this the truth or is he just trying to mess with us?**

Mimzy turned her attention to all the bakugan in the middle of the circle particularly her guardian bakugan.

**Leonidas: (**sighs**) Its true about what he said about me Mimzy.**

**Mimzy: Then why didn't you tell me sooner Leo?**

Leonidas then flew up to Mimzy's face and comes out with the truth.

**Leonidas: Because I didn't want to be judged. I was born from the hate and pain from all the bakugan that are trapped there. But after I was born I had a vision… of you Mimzy.**

**Mimzy: Me?**

**Leonidas: Yes. After the vision disappeared I thought that you were the partner that would help me take my hatred out on other bakugan and become stronger. But after the short time of trying to find a way out of the place I was quickly engulfed by a white light and the next thing I knew I was in the palm of your hand in Runo's room. Then as time went on I had a change of heart. You Mimzy are my best friend and partner, and I'd do anything and everything I had to keep you happy and smiling and I wouldn't even think about betraying you ever.**

**Mimzy: Thanks Leo, that means a lot to me. To tell you the truth I had a vision similar to yours except it was of Marduk telling me that you were from the Doom Dimension. At the time I didn't know what to make of it. That was until the brawl we just had with him. I'm just glad that I met you Leo. You have made my life an adventure and I wouldn't have judged you just because you're from the Doom Dimension. I would have just gotten to know you a little bit better before I make an assumption or judgment of anyone.**

**Leonidas: Thank you Mimzy for being there for me when I needed it the most. I really can call you a true friend.**

**Mimzy: Same to you Leo. But there is still one thing we need to figure out.**

**Julie: And that would be?**

**Mimzy: My past. I need to find out more about my past and how I got here and if I'm really suppose to be a bakugan instead of being a human.**

**Runo: The problem is where do we start?**

**Skyress: That's a good question Runo. Mimzy where do you think you should start looking for your answers? I would start at the very beginning.**

**Mimzy: My life began at the… the orphanage.**

**Marucho: That's right. But do you remember anything else that could help you?**

**Mimzy: The only thing I can thing I can think of is…my necklace!**

Mimzy then quickly pulled out her pink crystal necklace and takes it off from around herneck and dangles it to show everyone.

**Mimzy: This was the only other thing I had when I was left at the orphanage. But I'm still not sure how it could help connect the dots?**

**Drago: I think I might have a clue.**

**Dan: Then can you tell us.**

**Drago: There was an old legend that told of an evil bakugan who became obsessed with power went after the Infinity Core and Silent Core. But the Six Legendary Warriors of Vestroia prevented him from doing so. After that they decided to create a bakugan to protect the two cores. But the same evil bakugan decided to go after the protector but, he was again prevented in doing so. The warriors then had to send the evil bakugan and the protector of the cores to different dimensions. One was sent to the Doom Dimension and the other to an unknown dimension. And there was peace in Vestroia once more. Until Naga decided to go after the Silent and Infinity Cores.**

**Mimzy: So you think I might be that same protector in the legend Drago?**

**Drago: Maybe but it's just a hunch.**

**Mimzy: Well it's the only other lead we've got. For now let's hope that nothing bad really happens.**

**Hey guys Mimzy here. After finding out about Leo's orgins and getting a clue to my past I am now more than determined to find out about myself but first I suddenly find out that Felisha and Leviathan are missing and I really need to find them but before any of that could happen we had recieved a message from a unknown brawler in Germany. I hope this will help us find the Infinity Core before any of Naga's goons get there first. but we quickly figure out that this guy is working for Naga. I hope Marucho can pull through and defeat this creep. Find out on the next Bakugan Battle Brawlers Bakugan Brawl! Let's do it Leonidas!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Search Continues

**Bakugan Battle Brawlers: A New Friend and Destiny**

**Chapter 6**

As the brawlers continue the race of finding the Infinity Core, little did they know that a small amount of the Silent Core was being used to corrupt other brawlers including Mimzy's closest friend Felisha and Leviathan.

**Mimzy: Felisha went missing?!**

**Marucho: I'm sorry sis but her mom hasn't heard or seen her for the past two days.**

Mimzy suddenly and unexpectedly punched a hole in her door unknown to the immense power she has lying dormant for so long and is now reawakening.

**Preyas: Calm down Mimzy! I'm sure she's just at a sleepover or something that's all.**

**Mimzy: Preyas I'm her only friend. Ever since we first met at the orphanage she had taught me to always be myself around others. And now I'm not sure if I can brawl at all without knowing if she is alright or not!**

Mimzy slowly slid down on her knees and began to cry. Marucho then went to her and began doing the best he could at giving his sister comfort.

**Marucho: Don't worry Mimzy. I'm sure she will be alright wherever she is.  
**

**Back with Dan and Drago…  
**

**Dan: Man this is whack! With Mimzy's best friend Felisha and her bakugan missing Mimzy is really down in the dumps.**

**Drago: I wish there was a way we could somehow tell everyone we know to help find her.**

**Dan: Drago! You're a genius! I'll just send a video message to brawlers around the world and ask them for their help in finding Felisha and Leviathan.**

While Dan made the video Drago was thinking to himself of finding the Infinity Core. When Dan finished he then decided to call Marucho on the Bakupod to let Mimzy know about the video message.

**Mimzy: Dan thank you so much. That was a really big thing you did for me.**

**Dan: No problem Mimzy. You're a part of the team and we are like a family. And this is a quote from a movie that is definitely true, (A/N see if you guys can figure the name of the movie the quote is from. If you get it right by sending a review for the answer I'll give everyone that got it right a shout out in the next chapter) **_**"And family means nobody gets left behind"**_**.**

**Mimzy: Thanks again Dan. Anyway have you gotten any new leads of where the Infinity Core maybe hiding?**

**Dan: No not yet. Not a single message-**

Dan then suddenly gets a message and told Mimzy and Marucho that he just now got one.

**Unknown Sender-**

_**If you want information on the Infinity Core meet me at these coordinates- **_**(A/N I don't remember what the message said exactly so bear with me please)**

**Dan: I think we just found a new lead to the Infinity Core! Marucho get the jet ready and Mimzy make sure the others now about this and be ready for pick up. I'll send the message with the coordinates to you Marucho. Let's find the Infinity Core!**

**Marucho: Alright Dan let's do this!  
**

After that Mimzy and Marucho were done and ready for takeoff. Then after picking up the other battle brawlers they head for their destination in: **Germany**. Once they arrived they come upon a 16th century like castle. The drawbridge even lowered itself to welcome in its guests. For some of the brawlers it amazed them of how the inside looked especially Julie.

**Julie: Wow this armor and stuff is like really cool but also really weird.**

**Preyas: Well I think Marucho has a better sense of décor than this guy, whoever he is.**

**Mimzy: Well it's got the creepy welcome down pat I'll give it that. But this place is way out of date.**

**Unknown boy: I'm very sorry and I must apologize for the creepy welcome. I am Klaus Von Hertzon** **and I am glad to meet your acquaintance.**

**Mimzy: Okay that's a first for someone that dresses like a pirate and acts like a gentleman. This is so weird for me.**

**Leonidas: I with you there Mimzy.**

**Klaus: So do any of you know why you are all here for?**

**Mimzy's thoughts: Oh no! This is definitely a trap!**

**Dan: You sent us a message** **that you have information** **on the Infinity Core- wait a second you don't have any information about the Infinity Core! This is a set up!**

**Mimzy: Thanks for pointing out the obvious Dan! I also noticed that he has a Doom Card!**

**Klaus: Very clever mil lady.**

**Mimzy: I'm not a lady I'm a tomboy and never label me as a lady!**

**Leonidas: Calm down Mimzy! He may not have known that.**

Klaus then also showed them that he had this weird looking bakugan shooter while holding up the Doom Card in the same hand.

**Klaus: So who am I gonna battle now brawlers?**

Just as Dan was gonna step up to the challenge Marucho took the spotlight.

**Marucho: I am!**

**Dan: Are you sure Marucho?**

**Marucho: Yes I am sure of it. He is an Aquos user and so am I. Besides me and Preyas have got this in the bag. Right Preyas buddy?**

**Preyas: Oh yeah baby. Let me at him, let me at him, and I'll show him what happened to those who mess with the Battle Brawlers!**

**Marucho: Alrighty then, let's beat this guy!**

Just as Marucho pulled out a field card Mimzy looked worried and hoped that he wouldn't loose.

**Mimzy's thoughts: I hope you know what to do little brother otherwise Preyas won't be coming back.**

Just as quickly as they opened the field it closed with Marucho on his hands and knees crying. When Mimzy saw this she made a quick sprint to her adoptive little brother.

**Mimzy: Marucho! What happened Marucho?! And where is Preyas?**

**Marucho: He…he took Preyas and sent him to the Doom Dimension.**

When her eyes widened as she heard this anger began to rise within her. She then suddenly yelled and punched through the floor making the hole about as deep as her elbow went. The other brawlers were just shocked at what just happened with Mimzy's sudden super strength making a hole in the castle floor. Klaus quickly recovered to keep a straight face while facing the brawlers. Then Mimzy lifts her arm out with some concrete still sticking to her black and red fingerless glove and she turned to face at Klaus.

**Mimzy: Why did you do that to my little brother?! For god's sakes that was my brother's bakugan! You are definitely gonna be pounded to a pulp if you don't return Preyas back!**

Klaus was definitely on the inside but on the inside he had keep up his poker face.

**Klaus: Sorry but once you enter the Doom Dimension you can never come back.**

With that said a portal opened up and Klaus went through but no one expected Marucho to follow him through the portal. With Runo right behind him trying to stop him only resulting in the two to be sent through the portal and have close right behind them leaving the others behind.

**Hey brawlers it's Mimzy here. After looking around for Marucho and Runo for a while we finally find them as well as Klaus, Chan-Lee, and Julio. Me and Dan decide to challenge them to a three on three brawl. And we soon won the brawl and Klaus returns Preyas back to Marucho. I guess now I can actually apologize for the hole in the floor of the castle we were at. Anyways we also find Joe the webmaster to our site on the internet who is also a big fan of the battle brawlers and he also got to meet me and Leonidas as the newest members. At least the suspicion of Joe being Masqurade can be crossed out since he isn't him. In the next few days I meet a couple more brawlers along with their guardian bakugan as well so I also get to have a couple of practice brawls to be ready for Naga. Let's have some fun Leo! Bakugan Brawl! Pyrus Leonidas stand! See ya there.**


End file.
